


A glimpse of life

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggested, some glimpses of how Akihito and Asami live their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written while my video is loading

It wasn't that easy. Living a life like a kept woman-in this case-a kept man have some ups and down. Maybe one of them is to make sure that your 'husband' is always well fed. And in case of Akihito, feeding Asami is like joining the Iron Chef.

"What is your problem with this food?" Akihito asked. He was standing with arms beside his flimsy apron. It would have been scary, with his glaring eyes and snarling mouth, if only the apron is not pink. 

Asami smirked and looked at his plate. "Where did you buy the meat?" He asked.

"Why does it matter? You eat it, you're full and you're going off to work. Why does it matter where I bought the meat?" Akihito countered back. He's losing his patience as time passes as well as his time since he's got some errands for his work. He glared again when Asami pushed his plate away.

"I'm good. I can eat some lunch at work." And with that, Asami stood and about to get his jacket when Akihito stomped his foot and grabbed the plate. 

"Fine! If you do not want to eat this, I'll eat it! I have woken up at 3 this morning just to make sure that I will get this special beef on sale and you ungrateful bastard won't even taste my hardwork!" Akihito sulked while picking his chopsticks. He was about to fish some meat when Asami sat beside him and grabbed the plate.

"Itadakimasu." Asami said. He picked his own chopsticks and started to eat.

Akihito smiled to himself and thought that it wasn't bad to use some emotional blackmail to persuade his overbearing lover.


	2. Here kitty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami knew some fight he just cannot win

Kirishima raised his eyebrows when he saw the recent transactions listed on of one his boss' credit card. Particularly on the purchases made by the authorized user.

"Asami-sama, it seems though that Akihito found a pet." He said. Asami raised his head and looked inquiringly. Kirishima continued. "There were...uhm...'few' purchases of catnip, bags of cat food, a litter box and some cat toys today Sir."

Asami smirked and asked for the report. The mafia looked at the list for a while and handed back the paper to his secretary. "Let him be. He might be bored at the penthouse since his work is slow." Asami said.

Kirishima nodded back in acceptance and proceeded to today's task.

\---------------------------

As Asami opened the door to his penthouse, the first thing he heard is a loud crash. Pulling his gun on his jacket's inner pocket, he dashed inside.

"Akihito!" He was about to point his gun towards whoever attempted to get inside his house when he saw a furry ginger-colored something slinkered between his legs.

"Ryu! Come here you!" Akihito made a dash towards the flurry thing and didn't even stop to acknowledge Asami.

Asami raised his eyebrow and placed his gun back on its holster. He was about to call Akihito back when the young walked back with something that resembles the spawn of Satan between his arms.

"Asami! Welcome home! I haven't done dinner yet but you see, Ryu sort of...errr...'walked' on the vase besides the TV set. Do you think we, I mean, you can spare some dollars for it?" Akihito sheepishly looked at him while the said 'Ryu' is struggling on his arms.

Asami dismissed what his lover said and focused on the thing in front of him. "What is that?" He asked.

Akihito looked at the bundle he was holding. "This? Asami, this is a cat." He answered. The said cat stopped clawing its legs on Akihito's shoulder and faced the older man.

Asami furrowed his eyebrows when the flat-faced animal looked at him. It's golden-colored eyes reminded him of someone familiar to him but can't point out yet.

"And why did you decided to get a pet all of a sudden?" Asami inquired. He laid his jacket over the sofa and untied his necktie. He placed it on top of the suit and walked towards the kitchen.

"Nothing. I was bored and besides, I only saw this one near a garbage can today. He was so dirty! And I pitied him because he was making a noise like he haven't had dinner for a decade." Akihito dropped the cat and followed his lover. He opened the fridge and pulled out some ingredients. 

"Are rolled eggs okay with you? I promise I will make better dinner tomorrow." Akihito looked at Asami who only shrugged nonchalantly while opening a wine canister. Akihito smiled sheepishly and continued cooking.

"By the way, I...errr...kinda used your card today to get some stuff for Ryu. I will pay you I promised! It's just that work is slow right now..." Akihito looked at his lover over his plate.

"There's no need for that. As long as that cat don't cause any harm on my personal stuff---" Asami was cut-off when Akihito suddenly shouted.

"Ryu no!" The young man immediatey went beside the cat and tried to pull out a large cloth from its mouth. Asami stared at the cloth for a few minutes thinking why it looks familiar. When he realized what it was, Akihito was already away and all he heard is the click of a door being shut close.


	3. Travelling in style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's parents are about to celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just cannot type correctly with my new phone. So any typo error, please spare me.
> 
>  
> 
> Characters not owned of course.

Akihito gingerly placed the phone back on its receiver and sighed. Asami, while sitting beside the young man reading the newspaper, looked up.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked.

"Ieksjdjfjfcjcjgkggktot...." Akihito answered back. Asami folded the paper and leaned forward.

"I may be rich Akihito and smart but I don't speak alien." He said.

Akihito removed his hands from his face and looked up. " I said, my parents are coming here in Tokyo."

Asami waited more if his lover is about to add some details. And when he didn't get any, he asked again. "Is this their first time coming to Tokyo?"

Akihito shook his head. "Then what is the problem?" Asami asked back.

"Well you see...Otousan was about to get some tickets but he sprained his ankle on the way outside our house. Okaasan cannot even leave my father to buy it herself and we do not have a phone on our house or even internet and computer to book the flights." Akihito explained more.

Asami did not say anything back as he got confused. If it's a struggle for his lover's parents to buy airline tickets, then why don't their son-Akihito-buy it himself?

"The flights are all booked. And Otousan only filed leave at work for five days. He cannot extend anymore as the construction company he's working at is quite demanding. You see, it's their 30th wedding anniversary and every ten years that add, they celebrate it. On their 20th anniversary, they went to an onsen in Busan." Akihito added as if guessing Asami's thoughts. 

Asami did not say anything again and stood up. He grabbed his phone and walked towards the mini bar. Akihito let him be and went back to check more airlines that have available flight on his laptop.

\------------------

Akihito woked up from the shrill ringing of his phone. He snuggled a bit more and tried to capture the remaining heat left by Asami on their bed. He knew the older man left for work and so he stood up naked and walked towards the chair where he left his phone.

"Hello?"

"Akihito? Where are you? We are here at the airport! Didn't you receive our email last night?" A woman's voice answered back.

Akihito scowled and looked at his phone screen. His eyes widened when he saw the registered name. "Okaasan? Where are you again?"

"We are at Tokyo International Airport. What is your address as we are about to go to your place?" Akihito's mother replied.

Akihito's eyebrows furrowed more in confusion. He clipped his phone between his left shoulder and ear as he grabbed his boxer under the bed. He hastily wore it and went outside.

"I thought the flights are all booked?" He asked.

"That's the weird thing son, a man wearing a suit came into our house and said that you ordered him to bring us to Tokyo! He even brought us first to the hospital to have your father's sprain checked. On a limousine! Can you imagine Sai's face when we went inside that car? Her eyes were huge!" Misis Takaba went on. Akihito could hear his mother's laughter about their nosy neighbor through the phone.

"Mom, didn't you get suspicious when a man on a suit went to our house and asked you to come with them?" Akihito stopped circling the living room and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes his mother forgets the lesson about life preservation.

"Silly you! Of course not! We asked-actually your father asked-for his indentification. He introduced himself as Kirishima Kei and he said that he works for a friend of yours. He even said some information about you like your favorite food and sports! So we knew that you knew him!" Akihito's mother responded.

Akihito opened his eyes in shock. "You said his name is Kirishima Kei?"

"Yes! This is getting ridiculous! Why don't you get us here so we can continue--" Misis Takaba got cutoff and Akihito could hear someone speaking at the background. A moment later his mother came back. ---"Kirishima-san said that a hotel is already booked for us. We will go there now okay? I will call you back. Ciao Akihito!" And with that, the older woman released the call.

As soon as Akihito heared the beeping sound. He pressed number 1 on his phone. While waiting for the other line to answer, he grabbed a shirt and pants on his room.

"Asami." A baritone voice answered the call.

"You should have told me." Akihito immediately said. He was about to grab the keys for his Vespa when Senda-his personal bodyguard-went inside the penthouse.

"You will go there with Senda and have a nice celebration with your parents. The hotel's restaurant has an amazing line of Japanese cuisine but if you or your parents prefer otherwise, let Senda know and he will drive you. A private onsen has been arranged as well. Take your father there for his foot. Doctor Fujiko has been asked to check on your father this afternoon as well." Asami explained without waiting for Akihito.

Akihito was silent for awhile as he was busy blushing beet-red. Luckily his lover cannot see him.

"And Akihito?" Asami said again on the other line.

"Yes?" Akihito gasped.

"Payment for this will be demanded later tonight." Asami huskily answered back and dropped the call. He leaned on his chair and looked at his laptop. He saw Akihito staring at the phone blushing deeper than a moment ago. 

Asami smiled and grateful for installing a surveillance camera on their living room. A few moments such as this is worth the wrath of his kitten once he knew about this security video of him.


	4. A first of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had so many but what made this different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine but the brilliant Yamane Ayano

Akihito stomped his foot and stopped at the doorsteps. He angrily looked back at the man standing on the living room.

"If you cannot accept my terms so let it be. I am leaving." He yanked the door open and went outside.

 

1 hour earlier

"It was just a one-time coverage Asami! Some prestigious photojournalist have been invited and I will never have the chance again if I miss this one!" Akihito is near combustion. He had raked his fingers to comb his hair back a million times as he explained again the importance of his argument to Asami. 

The other man merely looked at him and answered "No."

"Arrrrgghhh!!!! What is wrong with you? First off, I do not actually need to ask for permission when it comes to my work. My job is my own business. Second, I am not actually asking for a permission but I am letting you know. There is a big difference between the two you know. I.Am.Going." Akihito crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair.

Asami slowly dropped the wine glass he was holding and looked sharply at the young man. "You are going to Hong Kong wherein you have been kidnapped, raped, molested and almost got killed. Now tell me, why am I not allowing you?"

Akihito leaned forward. "We are guarded! The place is heavily guarded! There are thousands of people going to that event! What would Fei Long be doing there in the first place?" Akihito's voice rose a bit sharper as anger his anger is getting the best of him.

"You have no idea what Fei Long is capable of." Asami answered back. He opened the newspaper besides his wine glass and read as if the conversation is over.

Akihito feels like Asami will no longer listen to him so he sighed and stated an offer. "Let's compromise. I will go there and bring a bodyguard." 

"No." Asami simply answered without looking away from his reading. Akihito stood up and pushed the chair roughly that it fell on the floor. Asami looked at the stomping Akihito and followed him. He saw the young man leaving the penthouse.

"If you cannot accept my terms so let it be. I am leaving." Akihito yanked the door open and left.

Asami immediately called Suoh. "Akihito is leaving. Follow him discreetly and bring him back immediately if needed." He closed his phone and walked towards the window. He stared at the district of Shinjuku and cursed the gods why he was given a bull-headed of a lover. Asami sighed back after thinking about it. If the gods will give him another choice for a lovee, he will still ask for Takaba Akihito.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Kirishima, he answered slowly. "Asami"

"Asami-san, I received a report that Takaba Akihito booked a flight to Hong Kong. I thought---" Kirishima was cut off when Asami barked an order.

"Cancel the flight, find him and bring him to me!" Asami dropped the call and contacted Suoh again. Even before he was about to speak, his bodyguard reported that they have Akihito with them and they are returning back at the penthouse.

\----------------------

Akihito was dropped on top of the bed forcefully. He was about to jump back when his arms were caught and pushed roughly on either side of the bed post. He looked at Suoh with anger as the burly man cuffed his hands. 

"Let me go!" He shouted at the bodyguard. Deaf from his plea, Suoh left. Akihito was still struggling from the constraint when the door opened again. Asami went inside with a grim look on his face.

"Are we back to square one again Akihito?" The older man said quietly. He slowly walked towards the foot of the bed while staring at the floundering young man.

"You will never stop me Asami! You know that. If you want to go back to what we are before, so be it. I am not tired of fighting you back!" Akihito shouted back. He kept on shaking th handcuffs to the point that his wrists are developing some blisters.

Asami growled and as fast as a lightning approached Akihito. "Well I am! I am tired of you getting hurt because of your hardheadedness! I am tired of thinking what happened to you when I come home and finding you gone! I am tired of what may happen to you if one day you are at work and one of my enemy kidnap you. I am tired of seeing bruises and blood on your fragile body!" Asami roughly cupped Akihito's chin and forced the young man to look at him. 

Do you have any idea how easily it is to kill you? One soft touch on your neck can put you to paralysis or kill you. Have you ever thought about these things before you do your so-called escapades?!" 

Akihito was left speechless. He saw the anger and bitterness in Asami's eyes while he ranted. The older man's tirade left Akihito quiet and struggles subdued. Asami breathed deeply and stood up. He looked away and placed his hand on his hips.

"Fei Long will be in that event because Baishe organized it. All photojournalist will be there because he needs to have connections. You were asked to be there to uncover the hidden agenda and," Asami spared his lover a glance. "Do you think Fei Long will allow that? It was like presenting yourself chained and bound to him again." 

Akihito was shocked. He didn't know much details about the event that he was asked to cover. Given that the editor was a new one since his actual boss is sick at the moment, he thought that he was given a normal but once-in-a-lifetime media coverage. He didn't know that he was just about to go stark naked and unarmed inside the lion's den.

A deafening silence ensued as neither men spoke. Akihito was contemplating the words that Asami spoke when the latter set him free. He immediately rubbed his wrists and was about to say something when the older man walked out.

Akihito slowly opened the door of their bedroom and saw the yakuza on the living room staring outside the window with a glass of wine on his right hand. The face was masked but the glow of the Shinjuku lights reflected the anger that still marred the expressionless eyes.

Akihito gingerly walked towards the older man but abruptly stopped when Asami turned around. "What do you want Akihito?" He darkly said. 

The young man knew that the simple question has a deeper meaning for both of them and he knew that whatever his answer will set the next steps in motion. Struggling with overwhelming emotion, Akihito walked near Asami and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Between the darkness of the house and the lights of the city below them, Akihito said the words he has never spoken before. He knew that his apology covers all; however, when the older man didn't speak or touch him back, he tightened his hold.

"I am sorry for what I did. I should have known better. I should have checked everything first. I was blinded by the idea of me doing something amazing for a change and maybe this is the time for me to be famous and make a mark. I was too focused on my anger at your controlling side that I forgot the reason for such behavior. I...I..." he hicupped suddenly and realized that he was already crying. He suddenly stopped and was to remove his arms around Asami's waist when the latter embraced him back. The older man didn't say anything but hugged him tightly.

Akihito felt the sting in his eyes again and burrowed deeply in the neck of his lover. He knew that with this new bout of fighting, he was in the wrong. And he knew, with the strong hold of Asami on him, he was forgiven.


	5. Coffeebreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito always wanted a simple coffeebreak. He can always wish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at 3:20 in the morning because I drank coffee around 8:00 in the evening.
> 
> Memories are separated with asterisk *
> 
> As always, characters are from Yamane Ayano

Suoh pressed the earpiece on his left and whispered something. After listening for awhile, Suoh grunted and looked at the young man in front of him. The said young man was busy though in scuffling his shoes on the pavement.

Suoh cleared his throat. "Asami-sama will see you now." And with that, another huge man wearing the usual black suit appeared behind Suoh and escorted Akihito inside.

Akihito looked around and found himself gaping at the famous Club Sion. He has never been inside the place during the morning and once he tried to get inside, he was on a job so sightseeing was not part of the agenda.

As he followed the second bodyguard, he saw many workers-mostly men-carrying different kinds of crates in which he was sure contain the most expensive beer he can imagine. As they turned around the corner near the VIP Rooms, he saw additional rooms with chandelliers on each ceiling that are being cleaned. He strained his neck to see more of the VIP Rooms but his guide asked him to move faster. 

As they rode one of the elevators towards Akihito assumed to be Asami's private office, he thought about the reason why he is here in the first place.

**"Akihito, did you see the new coffee house at the ground floor?" Mitarai asked this morning. The man was about to pass his assignment to their editor-in-chief while Akihito was about to do his article about the latest hair products used on wedding ceremonies that seemed cost-effective but not animal-friendly.

**"Hmmm..?" Akihito mumbled back. He was busy eating the croissant he just bought at the new coffee house at the ground floor. The smell of the coffee caught his senses since he woke up late due to series of "nightly activities" with Asami and he was not able to eat some breakfast. He was about to fall in line to get some coffee when his editor-in-chief sent an email asking him to get to the office faster. Regretting the coffee in mind, he went to a different line and grabbed himself a croissant instead.

**Mitarai looked at the young photojournalist and shook his head in disbelief. He patted Akihito's shoulder and good-naturedly laughed. "Spare me the details Akihito on why you don't have much sleep nowadays, but please get some coffee. You're about to close your eyes as we speak."

**Akihito merely scowled at his co-worker but made a mental note to grab a cup on his first break. When he was about to type something on his laptop, he received an email.

**"You're online, are you working?-Asami"

**Akihito frowned when he saw the sender and typed back furiously in response.

**"Yes! And it is your fault why I was late and didn't get to eat breakfast. Now I'm starving to death here."

**Akihito was not able to receive a response immediately and so he thought the older man is smirking at him again. He suddenly got a bright idea and so he sent another message. "Because of what you've done, treat me for breakfast."

**"I was just about to ask you that. Do you know the new coffee shop at the ground level of your office building? Kirishima managed to share his experience." Asami replied back.

**Akihito smiled and excitedly responded, "Yes. I bought a croissant there and it was delicious. I will be on my break in 15 minutes. Treat me to coffee there."

**"I won't be free in 15 minutes but 30. Come to my office so we can both go there and save you the time to go back to your work.

**Akihito contemplated the suggestion but agreed eventually. He ended the message and closed his laptop. He decided to go to Asami's office now and look around. He's kind of curious how the great pervert works.

The ding of the elevator signaling their stop halted Akihito's reverie. As the door opened, he saw the magnificent Shinjuku skyline through the wall-to-wall window. He was about to approach it when the bodyguard made him walk faster again. Annoyed, Akihito followed eventually.

They stopped at the second to the last room and the burly man knocked. A voice inside responded back, letting them to come in. The bodyguard looked at him and gestured him to go inside. Akihito turned the doorknob open.

Asami is sitting at the middle of a mahogany desk with both hands under his chin. He was looking at Akihito with amused eyes. 

"I didn't know that you're eager to have breakfast with me." He teased.

Akihito scowled back but approached the older man. "Shut up. My brain is not working at the moment because I am hungry so I took my break early."

Asami nodded and grabbed his pen. "This will be very quick. Why don't you sit at the sofa over there while you wait for me?" Akihito nodded in agreement.

As Akihito settled himself, he looked at Asami again. The man was busy reading some documents and signing some papers. His masculine features were enhanced more as he got serious at work. 

Akihito slightly blushed when he saw the older man's eyebrows furrowed. He has seen that look. When the man is about to cum, he will furrow his eyebrows in concentration and will thrust harder and faster inside Akihito. That kind of face and that kind of thrusting eventually made Akihito cum too.

"Akihito...are you perhaps not feeling well?" Asami's voice cut Akihito's little daydreaming.

"Huh? No! Why did you ask?" Akihito blushed harder since he was caught in the act staring at the older man.

Asami smirked. "Oh. So you were thinking something erotic then?" He stood up and walked towards the young man.

Akihito immediately stood up too and waved his hand in front of him. "What are you talking about?! I am not having erotic dreams, you pervert!"

"Really?" Asami asked as he looked down at Akihito. The latter followed the trail of sight and almost lost consiousness when he saw himself aroused. He immediately covered his front with his hands and run towards the door.

As his hand was about to close on the doorknob, he was lifted and carried on Asami's back like a sack of rice. Struggling and kicking, Akihito heard Asami said on the intercom, "Kirishima, please buy two sets of large coffee and a box of croissant at the new coffee house that you told me awhile ago."

"Yes Asami-sama. Will you eat all of those Sir?" Kirishima stated on the other line.

"Oh yes. I will be working some sweat." Asami confirmed. And as he closed the intercom, he playfully slapped the still struggling Akihito's ass.


	6. Grapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is one of the most imaginative pervert Akihito have ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing ideas. Anyone wanted to give me something they wanted to read about our lovable couple, please comment right away
> 
>  
> 
> Finder series is not mine.

The juice slowly travelled down from the young man's lips to his chin and slowly rolled down his neck. The older man's eyes narrowed and focused sharply towards the boy. Unaware of his surroundings, the boy plucked another grape and bit it into half. And again, the juice rolled down his chin and neck.

The older man stood up and hastily scooped the young man. The bowl of grapes flew from the latter's lap and fell on the carpeted floor. The taller man carried the struggling one to their bedroom until the latter, with aching back and softer limbs, saw the lights around afternoon the next day.

And the older man ordering additional ten more boxes of sweet grapes for his lover to eat and him to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's too short! The shortest I have written actually. I have another story written while I'm riding a bus but after I answered a text message, voila! The story was gone from google. I don't know what happened but I will try to get the power again to rewrite it. Until then, I am really having idea shortage.


	7. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito has this fixation that only Asami knows

Akihito has a slight mannerism in which Asami doesn't know if it has been there even before they've been together or was only developed when they started their relationship.

Akihito has this tendency to smell Asami when they sleep together. And we are not talking about a simple act of smelling. The young man "inhales" Asami like he's trying to digest the old man himself.

But what's funny about all these is that Akihito himself doesn't know. Like when a person snores while sleeping, his action is unconcious.

Not that Asami is complaining. He finds Akihito's quirk quite sweet but sometimes, when sleep is almost there to knock out his senses, he will be jolted awake when Akihito will tighten his hold around the older man's neck and the sound of him smelling Asami is somehow disturbing.

Asami once asked Akihito about this of course.

"What are you talking about old man?! I am in no way smelling you!" Akihito downright denied everything of course. The way he innocently and angrily said no only confirmed Asami's suspicion. 

Akihito is unaware of his nightly habit.

One night, after a rigorous bout of sex, Asami made sure to tape Akihito's tic by installing a video camera zoomed in on the young man. He waited for Akihito to fall asleep before pressing the remote he kept under their bed.

A few minutes more, Asami felt his lover stirring. He slowly turned his neck away from the young man's face and waited for a reaction.

As if on queue, Akihito wound his left arm around Asami's neck and pressed his nose closer. Asami could hear Akihito sniffing him. Asami pressed another button on the remote that will zoom the young man's face more. He then felt a kiss pressed softly on the left side of his neck. Akihito also turned half of his body almost over Asami's.

Slowly pushing his lover's body away from him so he can see his face, Asami looked at Akihito. The blonde is having a dream. From the way his eyebrows are furrowed and his snarled lips, Asami can tell that it's turming into a nightmare.

Thinking that it was another episode of Akihito just like what he had when they were in Bali, he decided to wake the young man. Asami was about to shake Akihito's shoulders when the latter whispered.

"I will make you an uke Asami..."

Amused and a little bit annoyed at his lover, Asami continued the tape.

The next day, to get back on Akihito for dreaming-and maybe wishing-to make him the bottom, Asami showed him the recording.

Blushed to the roots of his hair, Akihito pulled the usb out of the big TV and stomped his way to the kitchen. Asami could hear the running water so he knew that the blonde is drowning and probably ditching the poor non-living thing on the sink.

"I will never ever ever ever sleep beside you again! You hear me you perverted bastard? Never!" Asami heared his lover shouted at the kitchen.

"But I just showed you a proof of what I am saying." Asami countered back. He could feel himself red from stiffling his laughter. He literally could hear Akihito pulling his hair off in pure annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finder series and its characters are owned by Yamane Ayano


	8. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami have established that they are really different from each other. And choices of food solidified that notion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the roll so I hope I can end this series today.

Akihito looked at the row of shelf of junk foods. Their fridge has been running low since him and Asami have been too busy for almost two weeks now to even bother doing the groceries. When they've started living together, Akihito implemented the policy that he is in charge of the food. Trusting the older man with this, he might fill their fridge with all types of liquor.

"Are you done yet?" Asami asked him from behind. Akihito whirled around and almost bumped at the grocery card that Asami is holding. The young man's jaw almost dropped when he saw the cart's content.

It's almost half full of anything that the mart has. From vegetables to meat to breads and juices. It's as if when Asami walks on a row of products, he swiped his big arm on each column and let its contents fall down on his grocery cart.

Annoyed again on how Asami interrupted his work, Akihito pushed the cart towards him. 'We do not need all of these Asami! Why are you buying too much?" He incredulously asked.

Asami merely crossed his arms and stated "So we won't do this 'emergency shopping' again."

"I didn't tell you to come with me!" Akihito stomped his foot in anger. Now he has to return every item on their proper places and that takes time again.

"If I do not join you, this simple task will again take you forever since you are waiting for some sale or whatnots." Asami countered back. He easily got rid of Akihito's burden and rolled the cart away from the young man.

Following behind, Akihito complained again. "There's nothing wrong with that! Sale is given so we can save more!

"We are not. We are wasting time. Take this meat as an example." Asami held a Wagyu beef wrapped on a piece of paper. As soon as Akihito saw the price tag, he opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped when Asami spoke again.

"Take this meat as an example. When you eat this soft and juicy beef, you will know it has quality. How about the one that you buy on sale?"

Akihito scowled back. Of course, how can his sale beef be compared to a Wagyu. He chose not to speak.

"And this one." Asami grabbed a snack on Akihito's own grocery basket. "When you eat an imported cracker dipped on a salsa, it makes you moan right?" 

Akihito blushed back. Whenever he heard the word 'moan', his thoughts run differently. 

Asami, not noticing Akihito's reaction, chose to wheel the cart away. He stopped at the medicinal section of the store. Akihito followed suit and blushed deeply when he saw what Asami is holding.

"You do not have to buy that!" He immediately snatched the bottle of lube from the older man's hand.

"What? Are you planning to buy a cheaper one as well? You have tried one before remember? You told me it's on sale. And what have you got after? Allergies on your balls! You cannot even wear pants for a week." Asami got another bottle and placed it Akihito's basket.

"Why did you put this on mine?" Akihito removed the product and placed it on Asami's cart.

"You are being ridiculous Akihito. I maybe the one using it on you, but without it, you will be sore the next day." Asami smirked.

Akihito blushed but retorted back. "I am always sore the next day regardless."

Asami didn't answer back and just pushed his cart away again. He stopped abruptly when he saw almost all the people inside the store looking at them. Some were smirking with blush on their faces while some were bewildered. Even the manager was looking at them in aghast.

Akihito, seeing this now, screamed, dropped his basket and ran outside.

They forgot that they were at a 24/7 grocery mart at three in the morning when almost no one is around and the measly number of people there have heard their whole conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finder series and its characters are owned by Yamane Ayano


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is still human. And who would have taken advantage of this fact but Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken a short break from Pin-ups because Asami is really against the idea of sharing Akihito, even during photoshoot. Maybe I'll let Akihito convince him during evening *wink*
> 
>  
> 
> PS
> 
> This story was created using my cheap phone so "thoughts" are in asterisk. (shame on me for not having a laptop or even phone with italics)

Akihito only take chances as they come. Sometimes, he will find them if it's for his job, others, they just come knocking on his doorstep. When he met Asami though, he's still contemplating if the "chance" knocked on his door or simply blasted its way and blown the block off its hinges. 

But when that one time he woke up earlier than Asami, he knew that he should never let this chance pass.

And so, he stared at Asami's face. He checked every corner, creases and lines. Akihito knew that Asami is getting older specially when the man is showing off the "yakuza-face" but when he's sleeping, Akihito sees the man behind that mask. The man with no pretentions. No creases beside the mouth when he snarling or lines when thinking deep. This man in front of him is Asami Ryuichi. The man that Akihito shares the bed with. The man that he loves.

Akihito suddenly blushed. Did he just thought that? Did he just admitted that he loves Asami? Holy crap! Where did that come from? And since when did he thought of the word 'love' when it comes to Asami? Akihito slowly exhaled. Since no one is giving him answers except himself, Akihito disregarded the thought.

"Hmmmm..."

Akihito stopped breathing. He stared at Asami. He thought the man woke up and when he's ready to close his eyes to pretend sleeping, he saw that Asami did not move an inch.

*So he's still asleep...* Akihito thought. He was about to sleep again before the perverted yakuza catch him staring, he heard Asami mumbled.

"Don't forget the documents....Kirishima..."

Akihito almost snorted. Is Asami dreaming? This is new. Everytime they sleep together, he's always the one that slept the most so he never knew how his lover sleeps. Actually, it never passes his mind that Asami dreams.

*Of course he dreams. He's also human right?* Akihito answered himself. 

"Kirish...hmmmm...the papers for the...yes...where's Akihito?" 

Akihito raised his eyebrows when he heard his name. He listened intently in case Asami says something about him that he will not like.

"Akihito...yes...that brat...check 'im...Suoh...Akihito...hmmmm..."

Akihito stared at Asami's face and saw the man's eyeballs moving-a sure sign that he's dreaming.

"Asami...hey...I'm here..." Akihito whispered. He touched the man's shoulder and was about to shake it when Asami speaks again.

"Akihito...yes...come 'ere..."

Akihito almost snorted again. He slowly smiled and dropped his hand. He read somewhere that if someone talks to a sleeping person, they will tell you what is inside their heart. They will not tell a lie to whatever you ask them. Akihito had an idea.

"Asami...?" he whispered again. Asami's eyes stopped moving and he hummed. "I'm here...it's me Akihito..."

"Akihito..." Asami mumbled. Akihito smiled wildly and slowly pushed himself near his lover's face. "What do you think of me huh?" he softly asked.

Asami's eyebrows narrowed. "Brat..." It's Akihito's eyes now that narrowed. "Really? You think I'm a brat?"

"Yes..."

"Well...it's because you always teases me..."

"Hmmm...I love seeing...face...happy...sad...hmmm...mad...upset...hmmm...happy..."

Akihito looked at Asami's eyes. The lids were closed and Asami's breathing is even. *He must really be dreaming right? Dreaming of me talking to him right?*

"What else? What else do you think of me?"

"Sexy..."

Akihito's eyes rounded. He's heart suddenly beats fast and bless him if he knew if it's excitement or nervousness. "Me? Sexy?" 

"Hmmm...yeah..." Asami breathe deep. "Back...neck...arms...sexy...legs...sexy...face...blush...sexy..."

Akihito could feel heat crawling up his face and he knew his heartbeat is getting fast because of excitement. He wanted to hear more.

"Did you take someone in bed while we're together?"

Asami did not answer right away. His face was void of expression and Akihito thought that the "question and answer portion" is over when, "Never had since Akihito..."

Akihito's face really turned now in full-blown blush. His erratic hearbeart almost tripled and his hands are fisted in front of him. He wanted to ask one question that has nagged his brain ever since they have been together. The question that he just answered earlier. And now he wanted to know Asami's side.

"Do you...uhmmm...Asami? Do you l-love me?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Akihito did not hear any response after he asked the question. He even closed his eyes and counted to three because of nervousness but after hearing nothing, he suddenly felt like crying. Like pushing Asami off the bed and him walking out of the house and ride his Vespa. He so wanted to push Asami now. 

When Akihito was about to turn his back, he heard a whisper. He slowly moved his head nearer.

"What? What did you say Asami? I did not hear---"

"Akihito...I love...hmmm...yes...only Akihito..."

 

Asami woke up feeling tired by morning. He felt like he extended his job during sleep. As he tumbled to the kitchen, he saw Akihito preparing breakfast. His young lover was wearing an apron with no shirt underneath. 

This caught Asami off-guard. He looked at the perk pink nipples showing off as Akihito placed the plates on the table.

"Hey! Good morning! Let's eat." Akihito looked at him and smiled. Asami narrowed his eyes in suspicion but moved to sit down.

As he was about to sip his first coffee of the day, Akihito turned around.

Asami dropped the cup when he saw Akihito's cute butt wiggling and realized that his lover is really naked from head to toe underneath the apron.

Let's just say Asami had an awesome breakfast afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a Flash Fiction (term I found in Twitter)
> 
> And speaking of that, do you guys want me to make an AsamiXAkihito convo? Uhm..like a share of messages or conversation between the two wherein the story itself is on their conversation? Let me know if you like that idea! ^_^v


End file.
